Body's change
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: Jane est blessée et enlevée alors qu'elle se baladait dans la rue. Et l'équipe va découvrir que les tatouages changent avec le corps de la mystérieuse inconnue.
1. Chapter 1

**Horaire de publication**

Tous les mardis

 **Disclaimer**

 **Toute cette histoire est fictive, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Il se peut qu'il y ai des spoilers et certaines parties peuvent choquer les personnes les plus sensibles. Je tiens à préciser qu'en aucune façon je souhaite discriminer des religions où des ethnies. Tout lien avec des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument fortuit. Néanmoins cette histoire m'appartient, toute copie sans mon accord est strictement interdite. De plus si vous voyez un lien avec d'autres fictions veillez me prévenir car je ne voudrais en rien faire du plagiat. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

Chapitre 1: Embuscade 

Il était prêt, l'endroit était parfait, la vue était dégagée, il n'avait pas trop de vent. Il avait sa cible dans le viseur, il ne pouvait pas la louper. Il s'était entraîné pendant tellement longtemps, il avait un point à toucher, un seul. Si il se trompait de ne fusse que de quelques millimètres tout serait foutu. Durant son entraînement, il avait expérimenté toutes les variables et les imprévus. Il pouvait pleuvoir des cordes, avoir un tempête, du brouillard, il saurait l'atteindre. Il avait un équipement de professionnel, son viseur était destiné aux snipers les plus expérimentés de l'armée. De même pour son arme, un magnifique fusil de précision personnalisé pour rendre les balles intraçable, pour réduire le bruit, le rendre plus précis, il était infaillible.

\- Toutes les équipes en place, personne ne bouge avant le signal.

Jane sorti de la voiture avec toute l'équipe. Ils avaient décidés de se rendre à Times Square là où tout avait commencé. La jeune femme avait insisté, elle voulait des réponses et espérait en trouver là bas. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, elle trouvait ça étrange. La seule fois où elle avait vu cette avenue, elle était presque déserte. Il y avait encore la croix faite par les policiers à l'endroit auquel était posé le sac. Jane fixa cette marque au sol pendant un moment et se plaça en son centre. Elle se sentit mal, sa tête tournait quand on entendit une détonation très vite suivie d'une deuxième. C'était la panique général, les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Jane était au sol, Kurt se précipita vers elle mais avant qu'il n'arrive, il y eu plusieurs explosions, des grenades flash et des fumigènes. Les gens étaient couchés par terre, une voiture démarra en trombes et ensuite, il pesait un calme plat, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Times Square était totalement silencieux . Kurt se releva et chercha Jane mais elle était introuvable, elle s'était volatilisée. Il ne restait plus qu'une trace de sang sur la croix, une grosse tache de sang. Zapata et Reade arrivèrent, ils étaient inquiets, Kurt se tenait là devant eux. Complètement immobile, ils l'appelèrent mais il ne réagit pas. Il se passait quelque chose de grave. Ils cherchèrent Jane dans la foule mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent qu'elle avait disparu mais aussi qu'elle était sérieusement blessée à en juger par la tâche de sang au sol.

\- Viens Kurt, il faut retourner au FBI pour commencer les recherches. Suggéra Zapata.

\- Je n'ai pas su la protéger, elle voulait seulement savoir qui elle était et maintenant elle est peut être morte à cause de moi. Répondit Weller complètement effondré.

\- Non, Jane est une battante, on va la retrouver mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que le temps est précieux. Il faut qu'on se mette au boulot. Le réconforta Reade.

Ils retournèrent au FBI pour commencer les recherches et prévenir Mayfair.

Pendant ce temps, dans une camionnette …

\- Put*** c'était pas prévu ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu vois ton super sniper que tu voulais absolument embaucher. Et bien il a loupé sa cible ! Fait ch*** !

En effet, il avait tiré au moment où Jane faisait un malaise, ça s'était joué à une seconde près mais il l'avait ratée. Il devait toucher un point sur son flanc droit et à la place il lui avait tiré dans le bras. Heureusement pour lui, il s'était rattrapé et avait atteint le point avec un second tir. Néanmoins, sa blessure au bras était grave, la balle avait effleuré l'artère brachiale et ils n'avaient pas prévu assez de sang dans la camionnette. Jane était mal en point, si ils ne trouvaient pas très vite une solution, elle risquait de mourir d'une hémorragie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Une vie pour une autre**

Le premier homme comprimait les blessures de Jane avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver pendant que le second téléphonait à quelqu'un. Il avait un air grave qui allait parfaitement avec la situation.

Oui, d'accord vous êtes sur ? Parfait, il le faut, à tout de suite doc.

Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Il faut la transfuser et je suis compatible donc vas y pique moi !

L'homme tandis son bras mais son collègue ne pouvait rien faire, il empêchait Jane de se vider de son sang. Alors il appela le troisième homme qui était à l'avant de la camionnette , il lui fit mettre ses main sur les plaies de la jeune femme et lui ordonna d'appuyer le plus fort possible. Il attrapa la trousse de soins et en sortit une tube avec un cathéter à chaque extrémité.

Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Le trajet est encore long, tu pourrais y passer.

Fais le !

Il planta l'aiguille dans le bras de son confrère, un sang rouge vif traversa le tuyau et sorti par l'autre bout. Il piqua ensuite Jane, la transfusion s'opérait, elle était sauvée. Du moins, pour le moment.

Au FBI, les recherches avaient commencé, Patterson avait visualisé toutes les vidéos de surveillance, écouté tous les témoignages, enquêté sur toutes les preuves matérielles mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. C'était comme si Jane s'était faite enlevée par des fantômes. Kurt était anéanti, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais il l'aimait plus que tout autre chose au monde. Il avait passé la journée à réfléchir à une façon de la retrouver. Il était prêt à engager un détective privé si il le fallait mais Patterson lui avait fait comprendre que ça ne changerait rien, si elle n'avait rien trouvé, aucun détective n'aurait pu la retrouver. Elle avait disparu comme elle était arrivée, en un coup de vent, sans laisser de traces, sans prévenir.

La camionnette roulait à toute allure vers la planque des kidnappers. Jeff, l'homme grâce à qui Jane était encore en vie était aussi mal en point qu'elle, il avait déjà donné au moins 3 litres de sang et ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à arriver. Quand ils ont finalement atteint le refuge, il était trop tard, Jeff était mort. Son ami, Scott lui avait fait un massage cardiaque durant le restant du trajet. Les ordres étaient clairs, ils avaient besoin de Jane en vie, peu importe le prix. Alors Scott avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que le sang de son ami continue à circuler dans son corps mais surtout dans le tube qui maintenait Jane en vie. Sur place, un médecin lui prodigua les soins nécessaires et se retira dans la pièce d'à côté pour faire le point avec les autres. Jane reprit conscience, elle comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle sentit une vive douleur dans le ventre et dans le bras qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle décida alors de se concentrer sur les voix qu'elle entendait.

Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ?

On attend les ordres.

Et c'est tout ?

Oui.

Il faut qu'elle paye, Jeff est mort de sa faute. On ne va pas rester sans rien faire !

Jane eu comme un électrochoc une personne de plus était morte de sa faute mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de culpabiliser, elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Un retour inespéré**

Jane savait qu'il était temps de partir mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. La nuit était tombée, ses ravisseurs dormaient, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle avait plusieurs options ; prendre la voiture, un moyen sûr et rapide pour se tirer de là en vitesse mais elle n'avait pas les clef et elle ne savait pas si il restait de l'essence. Ou s'en aller à pied mais dans son état, elle n'irait pas loin et ils la rattraperait facilement. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir s'enfuir à pied. Par sécurité, elle creva les pneus de la camionnette et se mit en route. Elle n'avançait pas vite et elle sentait mal. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon, seulement des bois, une immense forêt. Elle ne savait pas par où aller, elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle avance. Le jour n'était pas encore prêt de se lever, il faisait de plus en plus froid et sombre. Elle devait avoir marché environ trois heures depuis son évasion. Quand elle trébucha sur une branche, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était incapable de se relever. Elle était désespérée quand soudain elle vit de la lumière au loin. Au début elle pensa que c'était son cerveau qui lui jouait un tour mais non, il y avait bien des phares. Elle utilisa ses dernières ressources pour se relever. Un homme interpellé par le bruit s'approcha.

\- Tout va bien madame ?

\- Aidez moi s'il vous plaît.

Elle n'eut le temps que de finir sa phrase avant de s'évanouir.

Au FBI, Patterson remuait ciel et terre pour contacter Kurt. Il était aux alentours d'une heure du matin.

\- Weller, ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de te joindre.

\- Il est tard, ou tôt, je ne sais pas, alors j'espère que tu as une bonne raison.

\- Une très bonne, tu m'avais dit que Jane était blessée alors j'ai mis une alerte sur tous les hôpitaux et j'ai eu un résultat à l'hôpital universitaire de Princeton.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- On ne peut pas être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il s'agit de Jane. Weller ?

Kurt s'était habillé en quelques minutes et s'était précipité à l'hôpital. Pour un policier exemplaire, il n'avait jamais entravé une loi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait roulé à du 120 km/h dans toute la ville et avait brûlé tous les feux rouges. Arrivé à l'hôpital , il demanda à voir la jeune inconnue aux nombreux tatouages. L'infirmière lui indiqua la chambre en précisant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Là pièce était vitrée afin de faciliter le travail du personnel soignant. Kurt regarda la femme depuis le couloir, quand il la vit , son visage changea, ses yeux s'embuèrent er une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un énorme manque d'inspiration et de temps pour le moment mais le voilà alors enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

C'était elle, allongée sur ce lit, il l'avait retrouvée. Kurt était tellement heureux, il avait eu si peur et commençait à se rendre compteque Jane était bien plus qu'une collègue à ses yeux.

Après deux semaines de convalescence, elle avait pu réintégrer l'équipe qui enquêtait toujours sur son agression mais pour l'instant ils étaient au point mort. C'est un jour, alors que Jane défoulait à la salle de sport du bureau avec Patterson qu'une nouvelle piste arriva. En effet, la jeune femme tatouée avait fait sauter ses sutures au niveau de son flanc et alors que sa collègue nettoyait la plaie, elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. La balle que Jane avait reçue avait transpercé un tatouage en plein milieu et laissait apparaître un dessin totalement différent. Après avoir fait quelques vérifications, Patterson avait découvert quelque chose. L'ancien tatouage représentait une fleure, une sorte de marguerite dont les petals comportaient des symboles. La scientifique n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver une correspondance à ce tatouage. D'après elle, l'agression et le dessin étaient liés car le centre de la "marguerite" avait exactement le même diamètre que la balle qui l'a transpercé. Elleorganisa une réunion afin d'expliquer sa trouvaille à ses collègues.

"Ça voudrait dire que les tatouages changent avec le corps de Jane ? Demanda Reade.

\- Oui, pour l'instant c'est encore une théorie mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences surtout avec cette affaire. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien, assura Patterson"

La jeune femme retourna alors dans son labo pour chercher d'autres tatouages susceptibles de changer mais elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail car c'était plus de 200 tatouages qu'elle allait devoir analyser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors voilà, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté mais pour l'instant, j'ai un peu mis blindspot sur le côté. Mais normalement dès que la diffusion en Belgique aura recommencé, mes publications devraient être plus régulières. En attendant, voici une nouvelle partie, certe petite mais pleine de rebondissements alors enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ?**

 **Chapitre 5 : Une découverte inquiétante**

Patterson travaillait dans son laboratoire depuis plus de deux jours. En effet, le nombre exorbitant de tatouages sur le corps de Jane ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle avait enfin terminé mais ce qu'elle avait trouvé ne la réjouissait pas vraiment.

« Alors Patterson, à quoi doit-on s'attendre ? Demanda Kurt.

\- Et bien j'ai trouvé trois autres tatouages qui pourraient évoquer une blessure. Bien sûr, ces résultats ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent, je me suis basée sur les motifs ayant des formes qui tranchent avec le reste des tatouages et je les ai comparés avec des rapports de blessures.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça dit ? S'inquiéta Jane.

\- Et bien, sur ta cuisse gauche, il y a une ligne en gras qui correspond parfaitement à l'allure d'un couteau des forces spéciales, un Yarborought. Mais d'après mes estimations, la blessure ne devrait pas toucher d'artère. Ensuite, à ton poignet droit, des lignes qui correspondent à l'alignement des os lors d'une fracture défensive en spirale.

\- Et la troisième tatouage ? S'impatienta Jane.

\- C'est-à-dire que, … en fait, ...

\- Crache le morceau Patterson, s'énerva Kurt.

\- C'est la forme d'une blessure par balle de calibre .50 BMG. Elle est utilisée pour des tirs de haute précision et entant qu'anti-blindage …

\- Et où est situé ce tatouage ? L'interrompu Kurt.

\- Pile au dessus du cœur de Jane »

La jeune femme, bouleversée par cette nouvelle fuit vers les toilettes. Une fois dedans, elle retira son t-shirt et regarda sa poitrine dans le miroir. Il y avait bien un rond qui devait faire un peu plus de 2 centimètres. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que si on rapprochait les motifs autour de se rond jusqu'à le faire disparaître on pouvait voir une croix. Tout à coup, de nombreuses idées prirent l'assaut de sa tête, était-elle destinée à mourir ? Pourquoi toutes ces blessures ? Pourquoi ces tatouage si finalement c'était pour la tuer ? Qui aurait bien pu concevoir un plan aussi tordu ? Pourquoi elle ?

C'est finalement un bruit derrière la porte qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Quand Kurt voulu rentrer, le premier réflexe de Jane fut de le neutraliser.

« Jane c'est moi, c'est Kurt, tu peux me lâcher »

C'est ce qu'elle fit avant de fondre en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre (enfin !) Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mes publications ne sont pas très ponctuelles mais j'ai déjà du reprendre les cours afin de me préparer à la rentrée universitaire et j'ai assez bien de travail. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, je n'ai juste plus vraiment le temps d'écrire mais rassurez-vous l'histoire n'est pas terminée et aura une fin digne de ce nom. Quand ? Je ne le sais pas mais je compte bien continuer de l'écrire. Alors voilà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, un peu e motivation extérieur ne fait de mal à personne alors enjoy !**

 _ **Chapitre 6 : À la recherche de la vérité**_

Jane avait été transférée dans un bâtiment de haute sécurité du FBI où toute arme à feu était strictement interdite. Cette histoire l'avait complètement bouleversée, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être la même, elle se sentait faible et avait peur de tout. Elle n'osait plus faire confiance à personne, c'était comme si elle était prisonnière de son destin. Des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi devait-elle mourir ? Quel était l'intérêt de tatouer ça sur sa peau ? Heureusement pour elle, Patterson s'était posé les mêmes questions et avait peut-être trouvé une piste.

« Alors voilà, je me suis penchée sur les nouveaux tatouages et je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. J'ai fait tout un tas d'examens et j'ai découvert que deux tatouages dégagent une signature thermique différente de celle de ton corps, se réjouit Patterson de sa découverte.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça change, grommela Jane.

\- Plein de choses, la personne qui t'as tirée dessus a du se servir de cette signature pour atteindre ça cible. Je vais peut-être pouvoir la retrouver et savoir se que signifie ces blessures »

Patterson retourna à son labo pour fouiner. Jane raccrocha le téléphone et alla se coucher sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux, la pièce était silencieuse, aucun son ne passait à travers les épais murs de béton. La seule chose qu'elle entendait, c'était le bruit des battements de son cœur. Ce doux bruit réconfortant qu'elle entendait peut-être pour la dernière fois le seul fait d'y penser provoqua chez Jane une sorte de crise d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, en tout cas pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle s'était battue pour avoir une vie à peu près normale en dépit de son passer et de Sandstorm. Heureusement, dans cette cellule elle était à priori en sécurité mais elle allait devenir folle à rester là inerte. Mais que faire ? Il y avait deux pièces dans la cellule, un salle de bain assez rudimentaire constituée d'une douche, d'un lavabo et d'une toilette. La seconde pièce n'était pas plus garnie, il y avait un lit, peu confortable, une table, une chaise et un placard dans lequel était stocké quelques vêtements et deux livres que Jane n'avait aucune envie de lire. La seule vraie distraction qu'avait la jeune femme était un téléphone portable non traçable uniquement capable de recevoir des appels et d'envoyer un message d'urgence à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence comme l'avait précisé Weller. Bien sûr, Jane avait essayé de fouiller dans le système du smartphone et avait réussi à trouver le jeu Snake. Elle n'avait accès à rien d'autre et ça commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer. Alors bien souvent, elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite mais à part l'agent désagréable qui venait lui apporter ses repas, personne n'était autorisé à entrer. L'équipe lui manquait, certes, elle les avaient parfois au téléphone mais ça ne remplaçait pas la présence humaine. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle les aimaient vraiment mais aussi et surtout qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Kurt, ce n'était que de l'amitié, c'était autre chose. Était-ce de l'amour ? Jane ne le savait pas.

Les jours passaient, Patterson ne quittait plus son labo. Elle travaillait des nuits durant pour retrouver le tireur mais tout ce travail l'avait complètement épuisée et elle avait fini par s'endormir sur son bureau. Mais cette petite sieste fut de courte durée, à peine avait-elle sombré dans les bras de Morphée une alarme se déclencha, il y avait eu une correspondance pour le viseur à signature thermique. Elle se précipita vers le téléphone et prévint Weller qui parti avec le reste de l'équipe.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un petit chalet au milieu des bois qui correspondait à la description que Jane avait faite. Ils entrèrent et à leur grande surprise, les quatre hommes présents dans la pièce n'opposèrent aucune résistance. L'équipe trouva le fusil sniper qui avait servi à tirer sur Jane ainsi que du matériel médical et une tombe dans le sous bois. Un des suspect regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux.

« On vous dira tout ce que vous voulez à une condition.

\- On ne négocie pas avec les criminels, lâcha sèchement Weller.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi mon ami ici présent a tiré sur votre amie ?

 _Kurt était perdu, comment pouvaient-ils savoir pourquoi le FBI étaient à leur trousse mais il voulait à tout pris sauver Jane._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Une protection efficace contre Sandstorm »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voilà la suite, j'aimerais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires encourageants, ce sont eux qui m'ont booster pour écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors enjoy !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : C'était toi**_

« Une protection contre Sandstorm ?

\- Oui c'est ça, ça à l'air de vous étonner agent Weller.

\- J'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une protection contre les gens pour qui vous travaillez ?

\- Vous saurez tout si on passe un accord »

Cette histoire tracassait énormément Weller. C'était peut-être un piège de la part de l'ennemi ou une tentative d'abattre Jane. D'un autre côté, il était certainement parano avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Ils étaient peut-être la clé pour résoudre l'enquête ou du moins, ils pourraient les aider à éclaircir certains points. D'habitude il n'aimait pas traiter avec les criminels surtout quand ils sont impliqués dans des activités terroristes mais si ces quatre hommes pouvaient apporter des réponses aux questions que Jane et l'équipe se posent depuis si longtemps, il fallait tenter le coup.

Après avoir pris quelques précautions de sécurité, les suspects furent ramenés à la division zéro. Kurt commença par interroger Scott Harris.

« Il s'agit d'un des endroits les plus sécurisés de New-York et personne ne sais que vous êtes là alors maintenant dit nous ce qu'on veut savoir ! Exigea Kurt sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Ah oui, j'ai peut-être oublié une chose dans notre accord, suis-je bête. Nous ne parlerons qu'à Jane. C'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas c'est juste que, même si ça peut paraître fou, Jane est la seule personne en qui nous avons confiance », répondit Scott avec un air narquois .

Kurt était furieux, à un tel point qu'il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'un revers de la main ce qui fit sursauter le suspect. Weller s'en alla en claquant la porte, laissant ainsi Harris seul, attaché à la table.

Après avoir consulté son équipe, un avis commun s'était dégagé. Il était impensable de laisser Jane avec un de ces hommes. Zapata proposa de les menacer de les livrer à Sandstorm mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas car les suspects étaient assez intelligents pour savoir que le FBI ne mettrait pas ses menaces à exécution.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils ne parleraient qu'à Jane mais ils n'ont jamais évoqué un face à face, souligna Patterson qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- A quoi tu penses Patterson ? Lança Kurt.

\- On communique avec Jane par téléphone, pourquoi ne pas faire pareil, la ligne est de toute façon sécurisée »

C'était l'option la plus valable maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils acceptent.

Kurt retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Harris était toujours enchaîné. Il lui proposa le deal et argumenta pendant une demi-heure sur le fait que la conversation serait totalement sûre, que personne ne pourrait l'écouter ou l'enregistrer.

« Vu tous les efforts que vous faites pour avoir nos renseignements et le fait que vous gardiez Jane en lieux sûr signifiait -Il que vous avez compris notre message ?

\- Vous acceptez ?

\- Passez moi ce fichu téléphone »

Kurt avait gagné une bataille, ils allaient enfin avoir leurs réponses. Après avoir brièvement briefé Jane sur la situation, il passa le téléphone au suspect.

« Jane, ça faisait longtemps …

\- Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez voulu me tuer et pourquoi je suis sensée mourir ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Très bien passons les politesses. Premièrement, nous n'avons pas voulu te tuer.

\- Vous m'avez tirer dessus à deux reprises, le coupa Jane.

\- Oui mais si nous avions voulu ta mort, crois moi, tu ne serais pas là. Pour que tu comprennes mieux, je vais t'expliquer toute l'histoire. Tout d'abord, une femme m'a contacté pour un énorme tatouage, cette femme c'était toi. Je suis un artiste qui aime les défis alors quand tu m'as parlé d'un tatouage recouvrant la presque totalité de ton corps j'ai tout de suite accepté et surtout parce que j'avais des dettes et que tu me proposait une rémunération plus que raisonnable. Tu m'as ensuite fait intégrer Sandstorm, j'étais une pièce clé de votre jeu et plus j'en apprenait, plus ma curiosité était titillée. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu le croquis final avec tous les détails techniques pour les tatouages. Vu la taille de la pièce, j'avais fait appel à un ami, Jeff, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, c'est celui qui est mort pour que tu puisses vivre. Enfin soit, je règlerai mes comptes plus tard, reprenons. La phase finale du projet était gardée secrète pour éviter toute fuite d'information mais une semaine avant que tout ne commence vous avez rassemblé tout le monde et avez dévoilé comment ça allait finir. Tu allais mourir, c'était le plan mais avec deux autres gars dont Jeff on était pas vraiment pour cette idée mais il était trop tard pour se retirer alors on a décidé de saboter le tatouage en en ajoutant quelques uns tels que le rond noir qui était sur ton flanc. On voulait vous avertir de ce qui allait se passer. Le jour où on t'as effectivement tiré dessus, le super sniper qu'on avait embauché à louper sa cible et la balle à fini dans ton bras. D'où le deuxième tir qui lui est bien arrivé où il devait. On voulait te prévenir vu que le zip avait effacé ta mémoire tu n'avais plus forcément les mêmes convictions qu'avant.

\- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- L'idée de te faire tirer dessus et de mourir avec le rond au centre de la croix plie au dessus du cœur, tu crois que ça venait de qui ?

\- Quoi … mais … qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- C'était ton idée, ce grand final comme tu l'appelais »


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

Jane lança le téléphone violemment contre le mur. La conversation fut immédiatement coupée et le téléphone vola en morceaux. La jeune femme se sentait extrêmement mal et commença à paniquer. Elle ne pouvait même plus se faire confiance, tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute, c'était elle la responsable. Quelle genre de personne était-elle dans le passé ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Jane était plongée dans la tourmente et s'effondra sur le sol froid de sa cellule. Elle se recroquevilla en boule et se mit à pleurer.

De son côté Kurt était inquiet, Harris lui avait tendu le téléphone avec un sourire narquois, la communication avait été coupée et depuis Jane ne répondait plus. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais c'était impossible, elle avait été transférée dans une des planques les plus sécurisées du FBI dont il ignorait totalement la localisation. Il ne connaissait pas non plus le nom de l'agent chargé de sa surveillance. Il savait juste que cet agent travaillait à l'antenne New-Yorkaise du FBI, qu'il avait des horaires de bureau afin de pouvoir entrer chez lui le midi pour s'occuper de Jane. Kurt lança donc Patterson sur la piste de cet homme qui les mènerait à Jane. La brillante technicienne se mit immédiatement au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard Patterson avait réussi à réduire la liste des agents à trois noms.

« Tobias Glamer, il vit seul dans une maison très sécurisée qui a déjà servi de planque sur quelques affaires sensibles du FBI, lança Patterson.

\- Non, c'est pas lui. Les gens de chez Sandstorm se sont déjà infiltrés dans notre base de données. Il faut un endroit qui passe inaperçu, répondit Weller.

\- James Madison, il vit avec sa mère qui a un cancer et revient des qu'il le peut pour s'en occuper.

\- Non, le FBI n'aurait pas pris le risque de mettre la famille de l'agent en danger.

\- Il nous reste Henry Mills, il vit seul avec un chien et fréquente tous les jours un restaurant chinois en face de chez lui »

C'était Mills Kurt en était certain, sa couverture était parfaite, il revenait chez lui le midi pour s'occuper de son chien et Weller savait que Jane adorait la nourriture chinoise. Il partit donc pour le domicile de Mills qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé devant la maison Kurt crocheta discrètement la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il vit alors un vieux Labrador venir vers lui, il caressa l'animal et celui-ci retourna se coucher dans son panier.

 _« Pas vraiment efficace comme sécurité »_

Il fouilla la maison et trouva une trappe qui menait au sous sol. Il y avait une vraie forteresse là-dessous mais aucun signe de Jane. C'est alors qu'il vit une porte avec une ouverture à scanner rétinien. Son amie était probablement derrière, mais comment entrer ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les quelques poils près de l'entrée. Vu l'âge du chien, il ne descendait certainement pas dans ce sous-sol tout seul. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, peut-être n'était-ce pas l'œil de Mills qui permettait de déverrouiller cette porte mais celui du chien. Cette idée semblait folle mais depuis que Jane était apparue dans sa vie il avait découvert beaucoup choses qui lui auraient parues folles auparavant. Il remonta donc au rez-de-chaussée et redescendit avec le vieux chien qui s'était laissé faire. Miraculeusement, la porte s'ouvrit et Kurt entra dans le sas. Un voyant rouge était allumé et il y avait un tiroir en métal qui semblait rentrer dans le mur. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il reconnu le dispositif de sécurité NMI, no metal inner. Ce dispositif était utilisé dans les prisons secrètes de haute sécurité et servait à détecter le plus petit morceau de métal. Le seul moyen d'entrer était de se défaire de tout objet métallique, le tiroir devait donc servir à ça. Kurt y déposa son arme, son téléphone, sa montre, sa plaque mais la lumière rouge persistait. Il réfléchit quelques instants afin de trouver pourquoi du métal était toujours détecté. Il comprit alors que c'était à cause de la braguette de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas le choix il le retira et se retrouva en caleçon. Le témoin lumineux passa au vert et le sas s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle pièce, il y avait une grande vitre épaisse avec une porte sur le côté.

« Encore une porte » s'énerva Weller.

Il remarqua un petit boîtier fixé sur le mur avec un écrito blanc sur fond rouge « urgence uniquement ». L'ouverture se faisait de nouveau par scanner rétinien, probablement avec l'œil de Mills cette fois. Weller comprit alors que cette porte s'ouvrait principalement de l'intérieur. Il regarda à travers la vitre et vit Jane en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Au moins elle allait bien … physiquement du moins. Il cria de toutes ces forces mais la vitre était trop épaisse, Jane ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Au même moment, Mills qui rentrait chez lui, vit que la porte d'entrée avait été forcée. Il se précipita vers le sous sol et après avoir passé les multiples sécurités tomba nez à nez avec un homme en caleçon.

« Écoutez, je suis un ami de Jane et je travaille au FBI, ma plaque est dans votre sas , débita Kurt.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour la retrouver ? L'interrogea Mills.

\- J'ai fouiné… bon ouvrez cette porte, vous avez vu dans quel état elle est. Je vous préviens si il lui arrive quelque chose ça sera de votre faute »

L'homme, inimitié, approcha son œil du scanner mais une croix rouge apparu sur l'écran. Jane avait activé le verrouillage d'urgence interne. Elle était seule, enfermée dans cette pièce résistante aux balles, au feu, aux explosions.

« Coupez l'électricité ! Faites quelque chose bon sang ! S'énerva Weller

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, cette pièce a été conçue pour protéger des personnes sensibles. Si Jane a activé le verrouillage interne, elle est la seule à pouvoir déverrouiller la porte en plus la pièce est totalement autonome au niveau électricité et aération. Je ne peux rien faire tant que votre amie n'aura pas désactivé le confinement, la pièce est programmée comme ça ! »

Soudain une alarme assez inquiétante retentit, les deux agents retournèrent au centre de surveillance. La situation allait prendre un tournant encore plus grave, les capteurs présents dans la cellule détectaient un problème avec la saturation en oxygène. En effet, le système d'alimentation avait subit des dégâts internes. En visualisant la vidéo de surveillance, Kurt eut un véritable choc, Jane avait bouché le conduit principale d'aération. Il remarqua aussi un message inquiétant au sol :

 _« Ils ne gagneront pas »_

Weller comprit alors ce que Jane faisait, elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours. Si elle devait mourir, elle ne voulait pas laisser à Sandstorm l'opportunité de gagner _._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Kurt ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir Jane de là et rapidement. Avec l'aide de Miller il déverrouilla le sas de sécurité, enfila son pantalon et téléphona à Patterson. Grâce à la vidéo de surveillance et à la taille de la pièce, elle pu déterminer qu'il restait approximativement douze heures à Jane avant que le taux de CO2 atteigne des concentrations mortelles. Cette marge d'action pouvait paraître largement suffisante mais cette pièce pouvait résister à presque tout. L'ouvrir depuis l'extérieur était censé être impossible mais c'était sans compter sur l'équipe de choc du FBI. Dès qu'elle fit au courant, Patterson se mit au travail afin d'essayer de trouver une brèche dans le système. Quant à Kurt, il tentait d'attirer l'attention de Jane à travers la vitre mais la pièce était insonorisée et la jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Le temps passait et il commençait à perdre espoir. Au début, il fut terriblement en colère, comment avait-elle pu abandonner si facilement ? Il avait finalement compris, elle ne laissait pas tomber, elle gardait le contrôle. Sandstorm ne pouvait pas finaliser leur plan sans ses tatouages, ça semblait être le seul moyen de tout arrêter une fois pour toute. Mais Kurt n'y croyait pas, Jane avait tellement bouleversé sa vie qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Il y avait forcément une autre solution, le tout était de la trouver.

Patterson avait réussi à dénicher les plans top secrets de la pièce blindée mais ce ne fut pas concluant. Comme le disait son nom, elle était réellement imprenable. La jeune femme ne lâchait pas l'affaire pour autant, il était impératif qu'elle trouve une solution, la vie de Jane en dépendait.

Ça faisait plus de six heures et personne n'avait encore trouvé un moyen de sortie Jane de là. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant que la jeune femme commence à avoir des symptômes et finisse par perde connaissance. C'est à ce moment que Kurt eu une idée, il allait avoir besoin d'un ordinateur et d'un projecteur.

Une heure plus tard il était près. Il lança la projection et un texte défila sur le mur en face de Jane.

« Jane, je ne vais pas te dire que je comprend ce que tu ressent, ça serait te mentir. Personne ne peut imaginer à quel point cette situation est difficile à vivre. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas à vivre ça toute seule, l'équipe entière est là avec toi et aucun d'entre nous ne veut te perdre, surtout pas moi. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai découvert une facette du monde dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Et même si tu as contribué à la création de Sandstorm et tout ce qu'il y a autour, grâce à tes tatouages nous avons pu sauver de nombreuses vie. On va trouver une solution, ensemble, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu n'as pas à mourir, il suffit juste que Sandstorm croie à ta mort. Nous avons l'avantage, on connaît leur plan final et on t'as toi alors s'il te plait Jane ouvre cette porte, on peut encore gagner. Plus personne ne doit mourir à cause de Sandstorm. Je ne connaissais pas l'ancienne Jane mais la nouvelle est une femme magnifique que je n'aimerais perdre pour rien au monde. Tu es plus qu'une collègue pour moi Jane, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi »

Kurt perdait tout espoir, ce message passait en boucle depuis une demi-heure et Jane n'avait pas bougé. Il était peut-être trop tard, si elle était déjà inconsciente, cette déclaration n'aurait servi à rien.

Soudain la jeune femme se leva et se tourna vers la vitre, ses yeux étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient encore sur on visage. Elle se dirigea vers le levier et désactiva le confinement. Kurt pressa le bouton d'ouverture d'urgence et se précipita à l'intérieur. Jane s'effondra dans ces bras et ils restèrent enlacés pendant cinq minutes avant de revenir à la réalité. Ils devaient encore simuler la mort de Jane.

Deux jours plus tard, tous les journaux de New York titraient, « Un agent du FBI met fin à ses jours dans une planque top secrète, le temps que les autorités arrivent il était déjà trop tard »


End file.
